La Sincérité
by Bipolaire365
Summary: Un Survivant légèrement perdu, un frisson inconvenant et un Malfoy très énervé ...
1. Chapter 1

La Sincérité

Chapitre 1 : Le Frisson

_Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Un nom. Juste un nom tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Enfin, ça c'est ce que j'aimerais bien croire. Non, c'est ce que je crois intimement ! Après tout, ce n'est qu'un nom, n'est-ce pas ? Un foutu nom tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Tout est banal chez lui alors pourquoi pas son nom ? Il a les cheveux d'un vieux blond délavé qui se repère au loin dans la foule, le regard pas 'orageux' comme le disent toutes ces filles qui se pâment à son passage mais plutot de la couleur du béton (quelle idée d'avoir des yeux de cette couleur ?), une bouche tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal même si ses lèvres sont légèrement trop pulpeuses pour un homme, lèvres qui, quand elle ne sont pas occupées à découvrir avec minutie celles de la personne en face de lui, se sentent obligées de cracher quelque venin de son invention, ce qui à mon sens représente bien sa seule véritable particularité. Tout cela pour dire que je ne vois pas, que je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi tout le monde s'entête à le trouver, je cite, 'hors du commun', 'charismatique' voir même 'incroyablement et magnifiquement beau ' ! Dites-moi, d'après ce que j'ai pu vous dire, en quoi est-ce que ces adjectifs pourraient lui convenir ? Et qu'on ne vienne pas me parler de son corps magnifiquement proportionné, de ses hanches fines, de la cambrure de ses reins ou du velouté sa peau ! Parce que je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi cela expliquerait ce frisson qu'elles disent sentir courir sur leur peau quand elles entendent son nom ! Cela n'a absolument aucun sens et pourtant ça semble réel. D'autant que cette réaction allergique est devenue contagieuse ...__  
__Non ! S'il vous plait tuez moi pour abréger mes souffrances mais ne me dites pas que ça n'a pas l'air d'un frisson de dégoût mais plutot d'un frisson d'anticipation ! Et puis d'ailleurs, je suis un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin et viril ! Après tout il m'a bien fallut au moins une bonne dose de testostérone pour tuer le plus grand mage noir du siècle, non ?__  
__D'accord, j'avoue j'ai légèrement rendu mon dernier repas en offrande à ce sol si généreux qui nous offre ses fruits jour après jour dans les instants qui ont suivi. Et après ? J'aimerais bien vous y voir vous lancer un sortilège de mort sur quelqu'un. Très bien, je vous l'accord il ressemblait un peu plus à un serpent qu'à un humain mais ça ne change pas le fond du problème : je suis un homme. Alors c'est totalement inconcevable que je ressente un frisson (d'anticipation qui plus est !) dès que j'entends parler de Malfoy ! Encore une tare à rajouter à la liste si longue qui le concerne : c'est Malfoy !__  
__Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre homme que lui d'accord, à la longue je m'y serais fais, après tout je ne suis pas à une différence près alors gay ou pas ... Mais là, c'est Malfoy ! Draco Malfoy ! Le fils du bras droit de Voldemort. Le fils de l'homme qui a voulu nous tuer en mettant dans les pâtes des Ginny le journal de Jédusor. Draco Malfoy. Celui-là même qui a commencé à insulter Ron avant même de franchir pour la première fois les portes de Poudlard. Celui qui s'est moqué de moi dès qu'il en avait l'occasion durant 6 longues années. Les détraqueurs. Le rappeltout de Neuville. Buck. Voilà ce que m'inspire le nom de Draco Malfoy alors son frisson à la noix la nature peut se le remballer ! Bon sang ! Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas choisir un autre moment pour sa séance de joute verbale quotidienne. Bien entendu. Il ne m'a pas encore vu, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Si je fais semblant d'être complètement absorbé par mon devoir peut-être décidera-t-il, dans un élan de bonté divin, de choisir une autre victime pour aujourd'hui._

"Alors Potter, on est perdu quand une certaine sang-de-bourbe n'est pas là ?"

_Bon. Apparemment l'élan de bonté divine n'est pas programmé pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être demain ? Je me demande s'il existe une sorte de planning pour les évènements du genre. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un serpentard fait preuve de bonté. Ça mérite au moins le rang d'évènement historique..._

"Tu serais enfin rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien de me répondre puisqu'au fond j'ai raison, Potty ?"

_Il s'est penché vers moi en disant cela puisque mes yeux refusent de lâcher ma feuille. Je suis toujours penché vers elle, assis sur cette chaise à une table de bibliothèque. En temps normal je fais quoi déjà ? Ah oui, répliquer._

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Malfoy, là, j'essaie de travailler. Alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire que des piques que tu me lançais déjà en première année, tu seras gentil de respecter le silence comme Mme Pince te l'indique depuis un petit moment déjà. "

_Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui ne regarde même pas son interlocuteur. De toute façon, je ne peux décemment pas sinon je vais me rappeler toute cette foutue histoire de frisson à la noix. Alors je reste concentré sur ma feuille même si cela fait 10 fois que je lis la même phrase sans la comprendre. Reste concentré Harry, il n'y a que toi et cette feuille. Le souffle de Malfoy c'est le fruit de ton imagination débridée. En parlant de son souffle, il s'est quelque peu accéléré. Je me demande pourquoi. Asthmatique peut-être. J'ai du mal avec l'image de Draco Malfoy, si fier, si arrogant, un inhalateur de ventoline dans la bouche. Et quand il l'oterait de sa bouche, ses lèvres cerises seraient légèrement entrouvertes et sa respiration saccadée comme s'il venait d'embrasser quelqu'un à en perdre haleine. Okay. Mauvaise image mentale si je veux écarter le frisson. Très mauvaise image. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de Malfoy, je crois qu'il me parle. Ou plutot qu'il me chuchote au creux de l'oreille. Est-ce que cette mauvaise image mentale aurait appelé une réalité encore pire ? Il va vraiment falloir que je contrôle mon cerveau dans le futur._

"On essaie l'indifférence Potter ? Dommage, je sais exactement comment te faire sortir de tes gongs. Après tout, six ans de pratique ça équivaut à une centure noire dans la matière, non ?"

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle aussi doucement ? Je vous promets, c'est une vraie torture. Déjà avant le frisson ça l'aurait été alors maintenant vous n'imaginez même pas. Il faut qu'il reprenne son ton froid, méprisant. Mais plus important, il faut que j'éloigne mon oreille de cet envahisseur !_

"Ça suffit Malfoy ! Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu traite mes amis de la sorte ! Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dis !"

_J'ai bondis sur mes pieds en disant cela. Et par ce même mouvement je m'écarte de cette bouche qui m'apporte définitivement trop de problèmes. Je me retrouve obligé de le regarder. Et voilà, rebelotte ! Monsieur le frisson fait son entrée ! C'est bizarre maintenant que le frisson est passé, je me sens comme électrisé. C'est peut-être la façon dont il me regarde qui me fait cet effet là. Son regard haineux a toujours eu le don de faire bouillir mon sang. Mais non, pas de regard haineux à l'horizon. Enfin, je dis l'horizon mais la seule personne que je regarde c'est Malfoy alors n'importe qui dans cette bibliothèque pourrait me regarder avec toute la haine du monde dans le regard que je ne le remarquerais pas. Non, Dr... Malfoy me regarde comme on regarde un spécimen rare qui se trouverait au milieu d'une route comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Ou peut-être que j'ai dis quelque chose de particulièrement choquant, je n'ai pas bien fais attention sur le moment tout onubilé que j'étais par ses foutues lèvres. Bon, une réplique vite !_

"Et ben alors, Malfoy, on a donné sa langue au chat ?"

_Très bien. Il ne doit pas beaucoup aimer les chats vu la façon dont il réagit. Ses yeux ne sont plus que deux fentes haineuses et avant que je n'ai pu réagir, il m'empoigne et m'entraine entre des ètagères loin du regard inquisiteur de Mme Pince. Du même regard il fait disparaître les quelques courageux qui s'y trouvaient. C'est là que je prends conscience du fait que sa main enserre toujours mon bras. Et tout d'un coup, comme si elle se réveillait tout juste, ma peau se met à aspirer sa chaleur par toutes ses pores, avidement, désespèrement. Je n'ose pas lui dire qu'elle est pathétique alors je me débrouille pour la soustraire à la source de son ridicule. Il reporte son regard sur moi. Le même regard. Toujours ce même regard plein de haine et de mépris. Pourtant ... Pourtant il a quelque chose de changé. Un éclat de je ne sais quoi qui n'y était pas il y a une dizaine de minutes. Il s'approche de moi. Encore ! Je lutte pour garder un visage neutre, pour qu'il ne décèle pas ma panique sous le masque._

'Alors comme ça on se donne le droit de ne pas m'écouter quand je parle, Potter ?'

_Je recule d'un pas. Cette petite lueur dans son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille. Vous aurez beau essayer de me convaincre du contraire, je suis sûr que c'était une lueur meurtrière. Or, depuis la fin de toute cette histoire de prophétie, je me suis juré de ne plus être impliqué sans une affaire de meurtre. Que ce soit dans le rôle du tueur ou de la victime. C'est donc pour tenir ma résolution que je recule encore un petit pas, puis d'un autre pendant qu'il refuse de me laisser détourner le regard avec ses deux puits d'acier traitres (là je peux bien l'avouer, j'ai peut-être, j'ai bien dis peut-être, choisi un adjectif un peu en dessous de la réalité). Je sens une étagère contre mon dos. Plus de fuite possible. Un miracle serait le bienvenue là ! Non, pas un frisson ! Un miracle j'ai dis ! Mais ça suffit comme ça avec les frissons à la fin ! Bon très bien, attaquer ... ne pas regarder ses lèvres ... ou ses yeux ... C'est donc en fixant un point sur l'étagère face à moi que je lui réponds._

'Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est quelque chose de nouveau, Malfoy ?'

_Bon, d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à dire si je voulais me débarrasser le plus rapidement de lui. D'autant plus que la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux s'est agrandie. Pas que je regarde ses yeux. Juste un sentiment comme ça. Pas que je vois sa machoire se crisper et les muscles de son visage se tendre. Pas que mes yeux s'obstinent à fixer ses lèvres pulpeuses se pincer. Absolument rien de tout cela. Je crois que c'est plutôt le poing qui m'atteint en plein visage qui me donne cette impression._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Alors je voulais m'excuser pour le long moment sans poster mais partiels obligent je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi mais maintenant que les vacances sont là je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement. D'ailleurs le chapitre 3 est déjà à moitié écrit. J'en profite pour préciser, comme je ne l'avais pas fais avec le premier chapitre, que je ne pense pas pouvoir garder un rythme de publication précis sachant qu'à certains moments j'aurais l'inspiration divine avec moi et du temps alors qu'à d'autres je serais en train d'imaginer une fuite au fin fond du Tibet pour échapper aux cours … Enfin, je vais arrêter de vous abreuver de mes discours inutiles et vous laisser lire le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 : Les Conséquences**

_Je suis allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie. Encore. Mme Pomfresh va finir par croire que je suis amoureux d'elle et que je saute sur n'importe quel prétexte pour la voir. Je souris à cette pensée. Et bien entendu, ma bouche se rappelle douloureusement à moi. C'est qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte le Dra ... Malfoy. Pourtant, on aurait pu se demander lequel de nous deux était le plus surpris par son geste. Il est bizarre en ce moment. Enfin, je dis ça mais en réalité je ne suis peut-être pas très bien placé pour faire ce genre de remarques. Tout ça à cause d'un frisson à la noix. De toute façon, tout cela n'a plus aucune importance puisque tout est revenu à la normale : il est venu me provoquer, on s'est battu et j'ai atterri à l'infirmerie. Et après on me dit que je suis un mauvais acteur ? Moi, je trouve que je m'en sors très bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de l'année.__  
__C'est exactement ce que je me dis quelques heures plus tard alors que je marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour rejoindre mon dortoir. Et là, bien entendu, comme dans tout bon film moldu, il apparaît avec ses airs de prince outragé de devoir s'abaisser à partager le commun des mortels. Quand comprendra-t-il qu'il fait parti de ces mortels ? J'aurais tendance à dire qu'un long travail d'introspection sera encore nécessaire ... Je disais donc qu'il apparaissait devant moi dans ce couloir et là ... Il passe devant moi sans un regard ni une pensée pour le pauvre petit moi torturé et blessé qui plus est. Il est sans cœur, je vous l'ai toujours dis ! Et même si je ne l'avais jamais fais auparavant, maintenant je le dis, cela devrait vous suffire ! De toute façon, c'est la parole du Survivant contre la votre ! Il me dépasse donc en m'ignorant royalement, le sans cœur, et moi je dois faire appel à tout mon sang froid pour ne pas faire volte face et lui balancer toutes sortes d'insanités à la figure pour qu'il me regarde, peu importe que ce soit son sempiternel regard haineux. Après tout, on s'y fait à la longue. Une fois son odeur hors de portée de mon nez, mon sang arrête de faire mine de m'ébouillanter de l'intérieur et j'arrive enfin à réfléchir calmement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle attitude ? Alors comme ça il a décidé que comme je ne partais plus au quart de tour je n'étais plus un adversaire intéressant ? Et puis après ? N'était-ce pas moi qui avait décidé de l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Oui, c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Non, à vrai dire, c'est encore mieux. Je suis extatique... C'est ce que je me répète depuis une bonne heure déjà tout en fixant les bandes de tissu de mon lit à baldaquin. C'est ce que je dis également à Ron lorsqu'il me demande si tout va bien. Mon sourire devait être un peu crispé ou peut-être était-ce le ton légèrement ironique dont j'ai usé (que voulez-vous, après une heure à se répéter la même phrase, elle peut prendre des accents légèrement différents de ceux d'origine), toujours est-il qu'il est assis sur le bord de mon lit, la mine inquiète, un peu comme si Hermione venait de lui annoncer qu'il était temps pour lui d'apprendre à faire ses devoirs sans aucune aide. Je me relève et le regarde. Il me jette un coup d'œil, ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer et de ramener son regard sur ses mains. Puis il relève les yeux et recommence son petit manège.__  
_  
" Ron ..."

_Ma voix est trainante et je tente d'imiter le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione. Il relève les yeux apeuré._

"Harry..."

_Sa voix ressemble à un appel en détresse lancé les ondes adressé à quiconque l'entendra. Je continue de le fixer et hausse un sourcil pour faire bonne mesure._

"Harry... "

_Encore cette appel au secours, sauf que cette fois-ci je décèle clairement un "_Pourquoi moi ?"_ inscrit dans ses yeux. Je reconnais tout de suite la patte d'Hermione. Il n'a jamais su lui résister. Une note d'amusement flotte dans ma tête apaisant le massacre de la phrase _"je suis extatique"_. Je vois bien qu'il s'empêtre dans ce qu'il tente de me dire pourtant je n'interviens pas et le laisse trouver ses mots.__  
_  
'Harry, promets moi que tu ne vas pas me tuer peu importe ce que je vais te dire !'

_Bien qu'un peu surpris, je promets. Ce n'est pas comme si Ron avait pour habitude de m'insulter comme le fait Malfoy. Enfin, comme il le faisait. Mes poings se serrent d'eux-mêmes. Je n'aime vraiment pas la direction que prennent mes pensées. Je reporte mon attention sur Ron qui prend visiblement le temps de peser le pour et le contre avant de se mettre enfin à parler.__  
_  
'Harry-dis-moi-que-tu-n-es-pas-gay-et-que-tu-ne-craque-pas-pour-malfoy !'

_Il a une expression horrifiée sur le visage._

'Respire Ron.'

_C'est plus un ordre qu'un conseil. Une fois qu'il s'est exécuté j'ajoute._

'Maintenant recommence.'

_Je le vois ouvrir la bouche de façon désespérée alors je me sens obligé d'ajouter quelque chose.__  
_  
'Doucement.'

_Il acquiesce et reprend, plus calme.__  
_  
'Harry, dis moi que tu n'es pas gay et que tu ne craque pas pour Malfoy.'

_Ah. Cela s'annonce plus difficile que prévu pour le rassurer. Quoi que le 'craque pour Malfoy' puisse être pris de plusieurs manières différentes. C'est vrai, il pourrait parler de Malfoy Senior dit Lucius Malfoy. Ou alors il pourrait entendre que j'ai craqué et que j'ai attenté à la vie de Malfoy. Oui, je sais, l'espoir fait vivre. Détournons la conversion. Je prends un air ironique avant de lancer :__  
_  
'C'est Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?'

_Ah ! Il soupire de soulagement ! Echec et mat !_

'Je suis désolé Harry. Elle s'est encore fait ses idées toute seule et elle refuse d'en démordre. Et comme je n'arrive pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand elle...'

'Stop ! Je t'aime beaucoup Ron et Hermione aussi d'ailleurs mais je préfère éviter d'avoir ce genre d'images mentales de vous.'

_Je préfère reprendre immédiatement la parole, il est tout rouge et serait prêt à tout pour changer de sujet.__  
_  
'Pour en revenir nos moutons, c'est pas grave Ron, je la connais je sais qu'elle ne t'aurait pas lâché si tu n'étais pas venu me voir. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter !'

_Et voilà le travail. Pas si mal pour un griffondor. Je comprendrais presque pourquoi j'ai faillis aller à Serpentard. Si j'avais été à Serpentard peut-être que Drago et moi aurions été amis. Peut-être que ... DRAGO ? Depuis quand est-ce que je pense à lui en l'appelant par son prénom ? Je me relève d'un bond, un air horrifié peint sur mon visage. Ron a l'air ahuri, le pauvre, s'il savait il ferait une crise cardiaque.__  
_  
'Désolé Ron, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.'

_Et je m'en vais en courant.__  
_

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'en profite pour remercier **Naifu-Sasu**, **FunkyStar**, **Eichi-chan**, **Florence Baker** et **Nely-vee** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont toutes fait très plaisir et pour avoir mis ma fic en alerte je n'ai même pas de mot pour dire à quel point je suis touchée.

A bientôt j'espère :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Arroseur ou arrosé ?**

_Je cours à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Je dépasse une masse sombre que j'identifie comme étant Rogue. Je tourne une à deux fois et manque de tomber entre les étages ou de me prendre un mur deux ou trois fois. Enfin j'arrive à destination, tout essoufflé, échevelé - pas que cela fasse une grande différence avec d'habitude - mais j'arrive tout de même. La personne en face de moi me fixe, un sourcil relevé._

'Ron t'as parlé à ce que je vois.'

'Mione ! C'est pas ça le plus important ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est ...'

_Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me coupe. Si elle me laissait finir mes phrases de temps en temps je pourrais peut-être lui expliquer pourquoi je suis venu la voir.__  
_  
'Comment je sais ? Si tu es aussi discret qu'un hippogriffe ? Si Malfoy l'a remarqué ?'

'Hum... Un peu des trois ?'

_Bon d'accord, sur ce coup elle avait raison mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est toujours le cas !__  
_  
'Assis toi, Harry.'

_Je m'exécute. Mais vraiment parce que je veux connaître les réponses à mes questions._

'Dis moi, comment est-ce que Ron regarde Malfoy ?'

_Je reste interdit. Se pourrait-il que ... Non ! Oh que non ce n'est pas possible ! Ron n'est même pas gay ! Peut-être que moi non plus mais je n'ai jamais rien fais comme tout le monde alors c'est presque normal. Mais pas Ron ! Lui il devrait ... Oui il devrait être avec Hermione ! D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle m'appelle._

'Harry ! HARRY !'

'Je t'entends, pas la peine de crier.' _Je bougonne._

_Elle hausse un sourcil, dubitative, avant qu'un éclat d'amusement ne perce dans son regard. Pour un peu - une certaine barbe blanche- elle me ferait penser à Dumbledore.__  
_  
'Je disais donc que Ron regarde Malfoy avec dé...'

_Faites qu'elle ne dise pas désir. Faites qu'elle ne dise pas désir!_

'...goût. Ou mépris. Haine pourrait aussi convenir. Enfin, l'important est qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu regardais Malfoy de la même manière mais ce n'est plus le cas.'

_La faute à qui ? Certainement pas la mienne. J'aurais plutôt un certain frisson dans ma ligne de mire.__  
_  
'Maintenant, tu le fixe longuement mais sans cette haine ou ce dégoût. Tu donne l'impression de chercher quelque chose, de vouloir voir plus loin.'

_Évidemment que je cherche quelque chose ! Je cherche le pourquoi de ce frisson !_

'Et tu donne l'impression de le déshabiller du regard mais le plus étrange c'est que tu as le regard neutre. Toi ! Ce serait presque un oxymore !'

'Dis tout de suite que je suis incapable de contrôler mes émotions !'

'Tu ne nies pas le fait que tu le déshabille du regard ?'

_Mais quel idiot ! Empoté ! Oh mon Dieu ... Hermione avait déjà des soupçons avant ça mais là c'est certain je suis cuit. A point même. Il est temps de tenter une autre méthode. Je relève doucement les yeux vers elle prenant soin d'afficher cet air candide qui fait fondre tout le monde.__  
_  
'Harry James Potter.'

_Bien qu'elle ait parlé doucement, je sens que je vais en prendre pour mon grade. Un miracle divin serait plus que bienvenue !__  
_  
'Arrêtes tout de suite d'essayer de m'amadouer. Ça n'a pas marché jusqu'à maintenant alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait maintenant. En plus, je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi tu t'évertues à nier l'évidence. Tu es gay. Ça fait un petit moment que je l'ai compris.'

_Comment ça 'un petit moment' ? Moi-même je n'en suis pas sûr !_

'Quant à Malfoy ... Je te l'ai dis c'est tout aussi évident. Alors arrêtes un peu d'insulter notre ... Enfin mon intelligence ! Et puis une fois que nous serons officiellement au courant on pourra officiellement commencer à t'aider à le conquérir !'  
_  
__Wow. Je suis estomaqué. Je crois que ma bouche est grande ouverte. Quoique je n'ai pas réellement la moindre certitude sur ce que mon visage peut bien afficher. Et puis ce qu'elle vient de me dire pénètre enfin mon cerveau.__  
_  
'Comment ça conquérir Drago ? Je n'ai aucune envie de conquérir ce ... serpentard ! Tout ça c'est la faute de ce fichu frisson ! C'est aussi simple que cela : une simple histoire de frisson ! Drago et moi ce serait ... Un désastre, un cataclysme, la pire erreur que l'humanité pourrait faire ! Tu ne te rends absolument pas compte de ce que tu dis !'

_Je m'arrête. Je suis essoufflé. Hermione en profite pour reprendre la parole_.

'Tout d'abord, pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne quant à cette histoire de frisson ? Deuxièmement, comme tu n'as pas nié le fait que tu sois gay, je vais assumer pleinement que tu l'es. Et troisièmement, j'aimerais que tu m'explique quelque chose. Si tu es si dégoûté à l'idée d'être avec Malfoy, pourquoi l'appelles-tu par son prénom ?'

_Je déteste Hermione. Je suis très sérieux. Quel besoin a-t-elle de reprendre une à une mes erreurs pour me les renvoyer en pleine figure ? Je vivais très bien l'ignorance. Je n'avais absolument pas besoin qu'elle m'ouvre les yeux sur quoi que ce soit. Et encore moins sur des choses ayant un quelconque rapport avec Drago Malfoy. Ah ce qu'il m'énerve celui là ! Je paris que s'il était au courant il jubilerait de me voir dans une telle position. Quoi que ... Comme il a décidé - tout seul - de rompre tout lien avec moi, ça ne lui ferait sûrement ni chaud ni froid. Enfin peut-être quand même un petit sourire narquois pour la forme. Après tout, je suis toujours Harry Potter alias le Survivant alias l'ennemi héréditaire de tous les serpentards. Même Rogue qui était du bon côté n'a jamais pu me voir en peinture alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Drago dérogerait à la règle. Oui je l'appelle Drago, et alors ? Je peux savoir ce que ça peut bien changer maintenant ? Drago ou pas le frisson est toujours là alors autant prendre mes aises_.

'Harry. Je vais être plus précise. Non seulement tu trouves Drago attirant mais j'ai l'impression, si j'en crois ton histoire de frisson que tu es complètement mordu. Alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas une bonne fois pour toute pour qu'on puisse arranger ça.'

_Je la regarde dans les yeux et vu la moue attendrie qu'elle affiche, je dois clairement avoir l'air désespéré. Et là, ma langue, cette sale traitresse, commence à s'agiter par sa volonté propre alors je n'avais aucune - mais alors vraiment aucune - envie de tout raconter à Hermione dans les moindres détails.__  
_  
'Je ne sais plus trop quand c'était mais je marchais dans la cours et j'ai entendu un groupe de filles parler de Drago. Elles étaient toutes excitées et elles n'arrêtaient de passer au crible chaque parcelle de son corps. Et là, une d'entre elle a raconté qu'elle l'avait croisé ce matin-là et qu'il l'avait regardé, elle et pas une autre. Elle en avait eu des frissons partout parait-il. Je l'ai traité d'idiote dans ma tête et j'ai passé mon chemin. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'on parlait ou qu'on entendait parler de lui, je repensais à cette histoire. Et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, un jour je me suis rendu compte qu'en entendant son nom j'avais des frissons. Au début j'ai pensé que j'avais froid, ou que c'était le dégoût. Malheureusement, quand je l'ai vu après ça, ça a été encore plus violent et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ... Le détailler.'

_Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder Hermione pour savoir ce qu'elle pense du verbe que j'ai choisi.__  
_  
'Le problème c'est qu'il continuait à venir me provoquer. Alors là dernière fois, dans la bibliothèque, j'étais en train de réfléchir à ce que je devais faire pour me sortir de ce bourbier, et on va dire que j'ai peut-être essayé de répondre comme d'habitude sauf que je n'avais pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il m'avait raconté. Il s'est quelque peu énervé et c'est allé de mal en pire quand j'ai laissé sous-entendre que ce n'était pas la première fois. Tu connais la suite, je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec la marque de son poing sur ma joue.'

_Voyant Hermione hausser un sourcil et ouvrir la bouche pour me rétorquer que, justement, elle n'était pas au courant de ce passage à l'infirmerie, je me dépêche de reprendre la parole. Je note toutefois mentalement d'essayer de me rappeler des mensonges que je sers à mon amie pour éviter d'affronter son courroux plus tard.__  
_  
'Et le problème c'est que depuis, il a décidé de m'ignorer complètement...'

_Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là ? Je suis extatique ! Combien de fois il faudra lui répéter ?__  
__Hermione, bien que légèrement surprise que j'avoue aussi facilement, me met à rire. Merci pour le soutien. Je retiens le genre de réaction que je récolte quand je me confis à elle. Elle relève les yeux vers moi. Et là, je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Pas un frisson malfoyien, si je puis dire. Non. J'aurais presque préféré que ce soit ce genre de frisson. C'était un frisson de peur. D'angoisse. Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Il exagère. Il en rajoute des tonnes. Si vous pensez cela c'est que vous n'avez jamais affronté le regard de prédateur d'Hermione. Et que vous n'avez jamais vu ce qui arrive quand elle a ce regard. Alors, oui, j'ai peur. Pour moi, ma vie, ma dignité …_

* * *

Coucou :)

Alors me revoilà avec un petit chapitre assez rapidement ^^ mais ( je préfère prévenir) il est possible que le prochain n'arrive pas avant un certain temps même s'il est déjà entamé.

Mais avant de vous quitter je voulais remercier** marniie**,** AdenMalfoy**, **JenaPotter** et** Billy Stone** pour avoir mis ma fic en alerte ou dans vos favorites :) Et …

Akirafye, tout d'abord, merci beaucoup :) Et comme je l'ai fais remarqué ( il me semble^^) Harry a failli aller à serpentard alors pour moi il se devait d'avoir ce petit don de répondre sans répondre et surtout d'amener son interlocuteur là où il veut qu'il aille :) Même si dans ce chapitre on voit que ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde (Ron est une proie facile^^)

A bientôt j'espère :)_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La confrontation**

_Je rentre au dortoir. Ron doit sûrement m'y attendre. Le pauvre, entre Hermione et moi il est assez souvent traumatisé. Et d'après Hermione, il faudrait que je le traumatise une ultime fois demain matin. Une ultime fois parce qu'elle veut que je lui explique ce que je lui ai expliqué à elle. Une histoire d'amitié qui est plus forte que des préjugés stupides. Si vous voulez mon humble avis, l'amitié que j'entretiens avec Ron est très bien comme elle est. Elle n'a nul besoin d'être testée de la sorte. D'accord je suis un griffondor tout ce qu'il y a de plus courageux - une confrontation avec Jédusor tous les ans ça vous forge le caractère si vous voulez mon avis - mais ça ne veut pas dire que je fonce stupidement dès qu'une situation dangereuse se profile à l'horizon - seulement de temps en temps - et encore une fois je préfère ne pas tenter le diable avec Ron. Enfin, si vous réfléchissez, le nombre de raisons pour qu'il m'en veuille sont plus que nombreuses. Il y a des chances que je sois gay. Il a une minuscule chance que Malfoy ne laisse pas indifférent. Je l'ai peut-être - j'ai bien dis peut-être - mené en bateau. Mais à part ça tout va parfaitement bien. Ah oui, j'avais oublié - quelle tête en l'air je fais ! - Ron a les gays en horreur. _

_C'est dans un état d'esprit tout ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux que je me dirige vers mon dortoir. Et encore une fois, le destin semble trouver que me mettre dans des situations que j'abhorre est hilarant. Bien entendu. Après tout, il s'est mis en tête de rendre ma vie rocambolesque dès ma naissance alors je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je serais surpris que ce soit dans lui que je rentre quand je suis dans mes pensées. Il y avait bien une chance sur un million que je rentre effectivement dans quelqu'un mais que de surcroit cette personne soit le grand le merveilleux Drago Malfoy ! Cependant, dans sa grande magnanimité, mon esprit ne voit aucune raison de s'emporter. Avis que ne partage nullement mon cœur qui s'emballe dès l'instant où il reconnait ce blond si particulier. Ma raison a beau lui donner de grands coups de pelle virtuels pour l'inciter à se calmer, un sentiment de flottement se répand doucement en moi alors que mes bras, si je ne les obligeaient pas à rester immobiles, auraient très certainement entamé une petite danse de la victoire._

_Je relève les yeux - si mon cœur n'écoute plus les commandes de mon cerveau autant lui donner de bonnes raisons de le faire - et plonge dans ces deux puits d'acier. Presque immédiatement mon organe rebelle s'assagit. Le seul sentiment que je lis dans son regard est un profond ennuie. C'est tout ce que je suscite en lui à présent, de l'ennuie. Tout à fait ce que je recherchais. C'est bien pour ça que je suis ... Quel est ce mot déjà ? Ah oui ! Extatique ! Totalement extatique._

'C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy ? Ton père ne t'as jamais appris à regarder devant toi quand tu marche ?'

_Et lui se contente de lever un sourcil d'un air supérieur comme si je ne valais même pas la peine qu'il répondre. Il se relève et me __dépasse sans plus m'accorder d'importance. Encore ce foutu frisson. Bon. Très bien. Après tout l'application de mes résolutions peuvent bien attendre encore peu, non ? Une ou deux petites insultes ne pourront pas lui faire de mal. Je le rattrape et le plaque contre le mur de pierre._

'Et bien, Malfoy, où est passé ton foutu sens de la répartie ? Ou est-ce que tu as peur que je te rende le cadeau que tu as si généreusement offert à ma joue droite la dernière fois où nous nous sommes parlés ?'

_J'admets que j'aurais pu faire mieux niveau insulte. Peut-être parler de son père. Je sais qu'il aurait mal. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Sûrement parce qu'après tout sa mère m'a sauvé la vie en risquant la sienne. Absolument aucun rapport avec lui. Toujours est-il qu'il aurait tout de même dû réagir ! Quel est son foutu problème malfoyien ?_

'ALORS ?'

_Enfin. Une réaction. Pas vraiment celle que j'attendais après avoir complètement perdu pied. Pas vraiment celle que j'attendais alors que je suis littéralement tremblant de rage contenue. Les coins de ses lèvres - ces foutues lèvres rouges et pulpeuses - se relèvent en un sourire. Un sourire que je connais bien car il doit s'agir du seul qu'il m'ait jamais adressé. Son sourire narquois. Je vois l'amusement flotter dans ses yeux et alors que mon corps réagit- ce traitre ! - à grand renfort de frisson et d'arythmie. Il promène son regard sur mes mains qui le tienne par le col de sa chemise avant de revenir sur mon visage. Je sais que je continue à le toiser avec colère même si sa réaction n'est pas exactement celle que j'attendais. L'envie d'effleurer ses lèvres du regard ou simplement du bout de mes doigts me traverse mais je résiste vaillamment à l'assaut de l'ennemi. Sauf que je n'avais pas exactement prévu qu'il se penche vers moi de cette manière. Que ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille. Et qu'il me chuchote doucement quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. _

'Je t'avais prévenu, Potter. Je sais exactement quoi faire pour te faire sortir de tes gongs.'

_Je peux sentir son sourire dans son murmure. Est-ce qu'on peut, encore une fois, m'expliquer ce que j'ai fais pour mériter cela ? Parce qu'à l'instant présent, on peut dire que mon esprit est légèrement embrumé. D'ailleurs je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi. Pas qu'il me fasse le moindre effet. Pas le moins du monde. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi reste-t-il là à respirer contre mon oreille ?_

'Alors, petit griffon, on n'a plus de réplique cinglante en stock ?'

_Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se colle à moi comme ça ? Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir avec le bon cerveau, moi ! __Bon, __tant__pis__. __Tentons__ le tout pour le tout..._

_Je sors de ma pétrification momentanée et me rapproche encore plus de lui. Surpris, il fait un pas en arrière et se retrouve une nouvelle fois dos au mur. Son masque vacille un millième de seconde avant de revenir, intact._

'Et bien, Potter, on vire de bord ? Chang et Belette juniore n'arrivent plus à te satisfaire ?'

_Je vois ses lèvres bouger - comment ne pas le voir alors que je les fixe depuis un bon moment déjà ? - j'entends ses paroles, et pourtant leur sens m'échappe totalement. Mais lui aussi me fixe, dans les yeux, le dos bien droit et le port de tête altier, comme toujours; il attend une réponse. Je me concentre donc sur ses paroles sans lâcher pour autant ses lèvres du regard. Tout cela ne prend certainement que quelques minuscules secondes, cependant j'ai l'étrange impression que cela fait des heures. Enfin, la signification de son pique me pénètre. Je déglutis. Dites moi que je ne viens pas de faire ce que je crois que je viens de faire. Si j'en crois le sourire moqueur qui s'étale toujours sur son visage, il faut croire que si. _

_Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil aux alentours espérant trouver une corde ou un chemin de fer, au choix - n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de mettre rapidement fin à mes jours. Malheureusement, mes vœux ne sont pas exaucés et je reporte mon attention sur le visage de mon ennemi de toujours. Bien entendu, celui qui est responsable de toute cette situation ne se gêne pas pour me rendre une petite visite impromptue. J'avais demandé une corde pas un frisson ! Je me demande même pourquoi je m'en étonne encore. Je devrais être résigné depuis le temps. Après tout, on m'a dit un jour que l'être humain est capable de s'habituer à tout, même aux situations les plus horribles. Il faut croire qu'encore une fois, je ne fais rien comme personne. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la communauté de sorciers qui s'en plaindrait mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me pourrir la vie à moi ! Remarquez, j'en connais au moins un autre à qui cet état de fait ne plait pas. Voldemort. Vous me direz que son avis à lui vous importe peu. Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de penser à Voldemort alors que je détaille le visage de Drago ? - oui j'ai abandonné la lutte avec mon cerveau, il est beaucoup trop résistant pour moi. Pourquoi penser à un être dont l'apparence, dans ses derniers jours, ressemblait beaucoup plus à celle d'un reptile qu'à celle d'un humain alors que cette peau blanche est en face de moi ? Alors qu'il pince ses lèvres pulpeuses sous l'effet de la colère. Alors que ces lèvres d'un rouge cerise seraient plus à leur place contre d'autres lèvres. Alors qu'elles pourraient se séparer de cette autre paire de lèvres le souffle court et légèrement humide de cette langue qui les auraient caressées comme seul un amant sait le faire.__  
__Une alerte retentit dans mon esprit lorsque ce dernier voit la direction qu'on prit mes pensées. C'est à ce moment que je me rend compte que les yeux de Drago sont réduits à deux fentes qui ne présagent rien de bon. Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu avec cette expression sur le visage, j'ai fini à l'infirmerie avec un beau bleu sur le visage. Avant d'avoir pu amorcer un mouvement de recul, il m'attrape par le col et je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres alors qu'il me crache quelques mots au visage._

'Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que tu m'ignore, Potter. Crois-moi, je vais faire en sorte que tu sois perpétuellement conscient de ma présence. '

_Il me repousse et s'éloigne en quelques grandes enjambées sans un regard en arrière me laissant seul avec un de mes cerveaux beaucoup trop réveillé pour le bien de son pantalon._

* * *

Coucou :)

Alors tout d'abord désolée pour ceux qui étaient habitués à ce que je poste plus souvent avec les derniers chapitres mais ces derniers temps l'accès à l'ordinateur s'assimile à la croix et la bannière chez moi –' J'ai d'ailleurs écris ce chapitre sur mon téléphone portable (God save the blackberry ! ^^) ! Le chapitre est assez court par rapport aux précédents mais je ne voulais pas continuer pour ensuite devoir couper une scène importante en plein milieu.

Ensuite, comme toujours merci à **rangeela**, **catange** et **Bride241** pour avoir mis ma fic en alerte ou en favoris et aussi tout simplement pour la lire ça fait toujours très plaisir de recevoir un petit mail qui vous dit qu'il y a une personne de plus qui lit ce que vous écrivez :D

Maintenant place aux reviews :)

Alors tout d'abord, **Esmia** merci du compliment et je vais essayer de rendre mes chapitres un peu plus … agréables à lire mais bon si jamais tu trouve que quelque chose ne va pas n'hésite pas à m'en faire part =) et bonne lecture :)

Hoy hoy, **Akirafye** =)

Ça me fait plaisir de lire tes reviews, j'ai l'impression de te voir marmonner devant ton écran comme je le fais en lisant des fics^^ Alors pour te répondre, c'est vrai que j'ai dis qu'il est un peu serpentard sur les bords (je lis beaucoup trop de fics où il y est pour mon propre bien^^) mais Hermione reste Hermione et Hermione sait toujours tout comme tu le dis^^ Et puis, je préfère penser que ce ne sont pas des bourdes mais plutôt des actes manqués – ah philo quand tu nous tient ! – son subconscient veut qu'Hermione soit au courant pour quelques obscures raisons que je laisse à ton imagination ^^

Et bien je suis contente qu'il te semble plus aéré même si je suis au regret de t'avouer que c'était plus du au fait que ce soit un dialogue que de mon propre chef …

Quant à Drago, et bien j'ai pensé à mettre cette rencontre juste après sa conversation avec Hermione mais le chapitre était déjà assez long (un chapitre n'est jamais assez long me diras-tu mais que veux-tu je ne suis qu'une pauvre mortelle qui a un certain penchant pour la paresse) et surtout je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la façon dont allait tourner cette rencontre ! Je sais honte à moi, je devrais au moins avoir toutes les étapes de ma fic mais malheureusement, dans tout ce que j'ai écris jusque là je me suis toujours laissée emporter par l'inspiration du moment même si j'ai une vague idée de comment va se dérouler la suite.

Et enfin – oui je te laisse bientôt tranquille ne t'inquiètes pas^^ - pour ce qui est de Ron tu le sauras très certainement dans le prochain chapitre :D

A bientôt j'espère :)

PS : il va falloir que je pense à me restreindre dans mes réponses aux reviews ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Ron et la gayttitude

**Chapitre 5 : Ron et la gayttitude**

_Hermione Joséphine Marie Granger, je promets que dans les prochaines trente secondes je vais te tuer toi et tes stupides idées de génie ! Ce qui fait que je me retrouverais sans amis. Il ne me restera donc plus qu'à me jeter dans cette horde de filles en furie qui me suit pour mettre fin à mes jours ..._

_Point positif : je n'aurais plus à me tracasser à propos de cette histoire de frisson ou de l'intention malfoyienne de me rendre encore plus conscient de sa présence. Ce qui en soit me rendra déjà la vie beaucoup plus facile. Ou plutôt la mort._

_Point négatif : je mourrais ignorant des plaisirs de la chaire. L'image héroïque du Survivant célibataire de l'année d'après la gazette du sorcier en prendrait un coup. Un gros coup même. Et ne parlons même pas de mon égo de mâle. D'autant plus qu'il faut aimer son prochain, lui pardonner ses écarts et non pas le tuer..._

_Je crois que tout bien réfléchi, je vais laisser une chance à Hermione. Oui, je sais, quelle bonté d'âme !_

_Je pense qu'il vaut mieux revenir à la conversation en cours, pas que je n'apprécie pas que vous vantiez mes qualités, toutefois, vous avez malheureusement tendance à vous étendre sur elles durant de longues heures, dont je ne dispose pas à cet instant, vous connaissez le principe d'avoir une vie sociale, de sortir, de voir des amis, de me débarrasser de ce foutu frisson, de découvrir ce que Malfoy a bien pu vouloir dire par "je vais faire en sorte que tu sois perpétuellement conscient de ma présence " ..._

_Tout ceci fait donc qu'il faut que j'écoute ce qu'Hermione peut bien raconter à Ron. Surtout qu'elle est censée 'préparer le terrain' pour moi. Ah oui, vous ne savez pas. Vous ne connaissez pas son idée génialissime, qui, à peu de choses près, relève du génie ! Quel sacrilège ! Mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter et héroïne de guerre de cet état, a réussi à me convaincre - par quelle possession de l'esprit je ne sais pas ! - qu'il fallait que j'annonce moi-même à Ronald Bilius Weasley, meilleur ami de Harry Potter et héros de guerre de cet état, qu'un frisson me hante tant et si tôt que la silhouette ou le nom de Draco Angelus Malfoy, meilleur ennemi de Harry Potter et possible ancien mangemort de cet état, font une apparition devant mes yeux ou à mes oreilles, et, mais cela est totalement secondaire, qu'il se pourrait que peut-être cela s'explique par une quelconque possibilité d'un attirance hypothétique pour lui._

_Et voilà donc dans quelle position je me trouve en ce moment. Face à Hermione qui tient la main de Ron et discute avec lui de Quidditch - fait rarissime ! - tout en me jetant de temps à autre de rapides coups d'œil. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment que je suis censé prendre la parole pour expliquer tout ce qui va de travers dans ma vie d'adolescent à l'aide d'un discours plein d'éloquence pour qu'à aucun moment il ne puisse être choqué par le fait que mon nom, celui de Malfoy et le mot 'gay' puisse être prononcés dans la même phrase sans que cela ne relève de la blague graveleuse. Pas que cela m'importe le moins du monde, dans le pire des cas je peux toujours revenir au plan A – tuer Hermione et chercher une horde de filles hystériques pour faire de même avec moi. Bon, autant se débarrasser le plus vite possible de cette corvée._

'Ron, je dois te parler que quelque chose.'

_Celui-ci relève la tête et m'adresse un léger sourire malgré l'air légèrement perplexe qui se peint sur son visage. Autant profiter de sa surprise pour faire une attaque frontale._

'Il se pourrait que j'ai développé, de façon tout à fait non voulue, une réaction allergique à Malfoy occasionnant un frisson à son apparition qui, d'après Hermione, s'apparenterait à la famille des béguins.'

_J'ai dis tout cela d'une traite, sans reprendre une seule fois mon souffle. Je rouvre la bouche dans l'idée de laisser l'air entrer dans mes poumons quand mon regard croise celui de Ron, complètement tétanisé. Etrangement, je sens ma respiration se bloquer dans ma poitrine. Pourtant, il ne prononce pas un mot. Pas un seul petit mot. Le calme avant la tempête._

'Ron ?'

_Ce qui, à l'origine, devait être une question prononcée d'une voix ferme ne sort que sous forme d'un gémissement plaintif et inquiet. Soudainement, Ron relève la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Pour autant, je suis incapable de décrire le sentiment qui se peint sur son visage. Il se redresse et s'appuie contre le dossier de son siège. Il entrouvre les lèvres … est-ce qu'il va enfin me répondre ?_

_Vas-y Ron ! Vas-y ! Et … non … il se tourne vers Hermione qui le regarde, anxieuse. Il fixe leurs mains liées quelques secondes pour finir par retirer les siennes. Il se tourne alors vers moi la mine sévère, une première pour Ron. Je crois brièvement le regard d'Hermione qui a l'air tout aussi affolé que moi. Plusieurs secondes passent dans un silence lourd qu'aucun de nous n'ose briser. Finalement, il se penche en avant, les mains croisées posées sur ses genoux._

'Donc, si je comprends bien ce que tu as essayé de me dire, hier, quand je t'ai posé la question directement, alors qu'elle m'a littéralement écorché la bouche et l'esprit, tu m'as délibérément menti.'

_Comment ça écorché l'esprit ?! Comme s'il m'avait entendu, son regard s'accroche au mien et il s'explique. Et non je n'essaie pas du tout de détourner l'attention du fait que j'ai peut-être, par un concours de circonstances tout à fait improbables et tragiques, essayé de cacher, par tous les moyens désespérés que j'avais à ma disposition, la vérité à mon meilleur ami. Pas le moins du monde._

'Harry, essaies de m'imaginer cinq secondes en train d'embrasser Malfoy et tu comprendras !'

_Comment ça l'imaginer en train d'embrasser Malfoy ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut embrasser Malfoy d'abord ? Il n'était pas censé être amoureux d'Hermione, lui ?! Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a réagit si bizarrement hier quand il m'a demandé si j'étais attiré par Draco ! Alors là il n'en est pas question ! Les lèvres rouge cerise et humides de Draco sont à moi !_

_Mes poings se serrent d'eux-mêmes alors que je sens la couleur rouge envahir mon visage. Rouge comme les lèvres de Draco … Que Ron veut embrasser ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon meilleur ami puisse me trahir de la sorte ! Je relève les yeux vers mes deux anciens meilleurs amis qui ont l'audace de sourire._

'Harry, descends de ton nuage où Malfoy est si irrésistible que rien ni personne ne peut lui résister ! C'est de moi dont Ron est amoureux !'

_Ma colère disparait d'un coup sous la réplique foudroyante d'Hermione et je les regarde un peu perdu. Chose qui, d'après les rires qui me parviennent, est des plus hilarantes à leurs yeux. Je sens un soupçon de gêne s'infiltrer en moi quand je comprends que je me suis imaginé des choses à propos de Ron et Draco. Encore une fois._

'Ah.' _Est le seul petit son qui arrive à franchir de manière lamentable mes lèvres._

_Seulement, ça ne va pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas à cause d'une minuscule erreur de rien du tout que je vais perdre mon éloquence légendaire ! Ce serait mal connaitre le grand, le légendaire Garçon-qui-a-survécut-et-qui-en-est-bien-content-parce-que-sinon-il-aurait-quand-même-été-dans-la-merde ! Bon, d'accord tout ça c'était un peu du pipot … à part le fait que je suis bien content d'avoir survécu … quoique à l'heure actuelle ce point aussi pourrait être remis en question …_

_Ah non ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement de serpentard ?! Je suis un griffondor ! Je suis censé être courageux ! Enfin, ça c'est ce que tout le monde croit parce que, par le plus grand des hasards, il se trouve que c'est de ma baguette qu'est parti le sort qui a réduit à néant le plus grand mage noir de notre temps. Rien que ça. Moi je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire dedans. Après tout, sans toute cette histoire de prophétie c'était à moi qu'on disait bye-bye ! Alors toutes ces histoires sur mon courage hors normes c'est du chiqué ! Je suis même prêt à rendre mon ordre du merlin si ça peut me sortir de ce pétrin !_

_Je demande un miracle divin dans la Salle sur Demande ! On m'a toujours dis que je serais récompensé pour toutes les bonnes actions que j'ai fais, dont renoncer temporairement à ma vie, – la belle affaire ! j'étais prêt à tout pour ne pas entendre le rire dément de Voldemort, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point il fait mal aux oreilles ! – et bien, j'ai choisis : je veux un miracle divin maintenant ! Surtout que, je ne voudrais pas dire mais en plus de toutes les occasions où j'ai frôlé la mort de près me coller ce frisson malfoyen ce n'était pas très loyal si vous voulez mon avis … Nous pourrions donc nous mettre d'accord sur le fait que j'ai droit à autant de miracle divin que de rencontre avec Monsieur-je-m-appelle-Tom-Jédusor-et-j-ai-du-sang-mêlé-mais-je-fais-croire-le-contraire-parce-que-tuer-des-innocents-a-toujours-été-mon-hobby-préféré-et-qu-il-me-fallait-bien-une-raison, plus deux autres en bonus pour rattraper l'histoire de frisson et me permettre de me sauver lors du très prochain et, je le sens, très dangereux coup foireux de Draco. Il faut bien que je surveille mes arrières._

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça déjà ?! Ah oui, Ron … Très bien, jetons nous à l'eau en espérant qu'une quelconque entité ait entendu mon souhait pour un miracle divin._

'Est-ce que ça te … dégoute … toute cette histoire avec Dr… euh … Malfoy ?'

_J'ai parlé d'une voix qui est presque tout à fait ferme. Presque étant le mot clé. Mais, si vous voulez mon humble avis – en fait, même si vous ne le voulez pas je vais tout de même vous le donner alors autant vous habituer tout de suite à l'idée – je ne me suis pas si mal débrouillé si l'on considère le fait que sa réponse pourrait très probablement marquer la fin de notre amitié. Qu'importe, j'en ai vu d'autres. Et puis, j'ai toujours mon plan de secours au cas où cela tournerait mal._

_Le son de la voix de (ex ?)-meilleur ami me ramène à la réalité._

'Bien sûr que non, Harry. A vrai dire, après qu'Hermione m'ai fait part de son idée, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et je t'ai observé. La façon dont tu réagis quand Malfoy est dans les parages … la manière dont tu le fixe … A vrai dire, je me suis demandé comment j'avais fais pour ne rien voir avant.'

_Je tique sur sa dernière phrase. Oui, sur sa dernière phrase. Enlevez-vous tout de suite de la tête l'idée que, peut-être, j'étais tellement soulagé que j'ai recommencé à respirer alors même que je n'avais pas remarqué avoir arrêté de le faire. On n'est pas dans un roman photo. Et oui, j'ai quelques références moldues. Il se trouve que j'ai vécu quelques années parmi eux. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je disais donc que je tique sur sa dernière phrase. Enfin, pour être exact, je hausse un sourcil alors qu'un sourire, pas du tout soulagé, se fraye un chemin sur mon visage à grand coup de souvenirs de tout ce que Ron n'a jamais remarqué au fil des années. Que durant sept longues années Hermione a été amoureuse de lui. Qu'il était lui-même amoureux d'elle. Que Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore étaient ensemble. Que Draco est magnifique. Quoique, réflexion faite, je préfère qu'il ne le remarque jamais. Pour notre bien à tous les deux._

_Il reprend légèrement gêné de la moue moqueuse qui se peint sur le visage de son meilleur ami et de sa petite amie._

'Oui, bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il a de petites choses qui m'échappent certaines fois, mais ça c'est quand même assez difficile à envisager quand même ! Moi j'étais resté sur l'impression que tu le détestais ! Surtout, que juste après, quand je t'ai posé la question, tu m'as fais ton numéro comme quoi tu ne comprenais absolument pas où j'avais été chercher cette idée et que même Merlin en rirait ! Alors tu vois, moi, quand mon meilleur ami m'affirme ce genre de choses, je ne suspecte pas immédiatement qu'il est en train de me mentir de manière éhontée.'

_Il accentue beaucoup plus sur certains mots comme '_moi'_, '_meilleur ami_' et '_mentir_'. Bon. Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que j'aurais du lui dire la vérité à ce moment là._

'Ah oui. A propos de ce moment-là, techniquement je ne t'ai pas réellement menti puisque je n'ai pas directement répondu à ta question. J'ai simplement essayé de détourner la conversation. Et puis tu as commencé à parler d'Hermione et de ce qu'elle t'avait fait pour que tu viennes me parler alors il fallait que je mette fin à la conversation. Pour ma santé mentale.'

_Je regarde Ron devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate alors que le peu d'assurance que je possède revient au galop. Il est terriblement gêné et se tourne vers Hermione. Très lentement. Mieux vaut éviter les mouvements brusques quand elle est aussi rouge. Quoique je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de gêne ou de colère, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques et reste parfaitement immobile._

'Ron Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Harry sur … sur … enfin tu sais sur quoi !'

_Oh ! Oh ! Danger ! Danger ! Fuir ! Fuir ! __Ces deux mots se mettent à clignoter dans ma tête comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui en soit est vrai. Faites que Ron arrive à la calmer !_

'Euh …'

_Très éloquent Ron. Vraiment. Pour un peu je me mettrais à applaudir. Sauf que je tiens à ma tête. Et que je préfère quand elle est accrochée au reste de mon corps. Bon. Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution._

'Mais, Ron !'

_Ça y est. L'attention est sur moi. Je n'ai pas intérêt à faire de faux pas._

'Tu as raison. J'aurais du te le dire hier au lieu de te laisser croire ce que je voulais que tu crois. Je suis désolé.'

_Je soupire. Maintenant que je les dis, je sais que je suis totalement sincère en disant ces mots. Après tout, c'est mon meilleur ami._

_Je vois les yeux d'Hermione s'étrécir._

'C'est cela. Ron, tu viens avec moi. Je crois que nous avons besoin de discuter tous les deux. Harry, rendez-vous demain matin avant le petit-déjeuner ici pour qu'on mette au point le plan pour faire tomber Malfoy dans tes filets. Ou le contraire. Je ne veux pas connaitre les détails.'

_Je crois que Ron et moi sommes tous les deux complètement rouges alors que l'on acquiesce tous les deux aux ordres de notre meilleure amie qui est passée en mode commando. Pas que je sache réellement ce que cette expression signifie mais elle semble lui correspondre parfaitement en cet instant._

_Alors qu'elle tire Ron vers la porte, ce dernier me lance un dernier regard Harry-aide-moi-elle-va-me-tuer-fais-quelque-chose-n-importe-quoi et je ne peux malheureusement que répondre par un regard désolé-Ron-mais-je-tiens-à-rester-en-vie-encore-quelques-années-histoire-d-au-moins-rallonger-l-espérance-de-vie-moyenne-des-Potter._

_Enfin, seulement si Draco n'arrive pas à me faire avoir une crise cardiaque avant._

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et tous =)

Alors tout d'abord désolée pour le gros blanc sans publication mais bon j'avais prévenu quand je n'ai pas d'inspiration, je n'ai pas d'inspiration –'

En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est un des plus long que j'ai écris. Par contre, vous vous rendrez compte qu'il y a certains petits délires d'Harry encore une fois parfois encore moins cohérent que d'habitude ce qui est peut-être du au fait que j'ai écris une moitié du chapitre hier soir vers minuit alors que je devais me lever tôt en une demi-heure (donc sans vraiment prendre la peine de réféléchir) …

Tout ça pour dire merci à **Ellana5154**, **Akirafye** et **toinette Malfoy-Potter** de suivre mon histoire ça fait très plaisir =D

Et maintenant place aux reviews :

Très chère **Akirafye** ! Bien le bonjour à toi aussi :)

J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par la réaction de Ron mais bon je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi en écrivant ce chapitre du moins pendant la seconde moitié …

Je pense que nous devrions fonder le club des auteurs de fics sans histoire fixe ! xD

Et bien en réalité je crois qu'Harry non plus ne sait pas comment il a fait pour finir par penser à Voldemort ^^ Il se pose sérieusement des questions sur sa santé mentale je pense avec tout ce qui se passe^^

Pour ce qui est de marmonner et de rire tu n'es pas la seule^^ Je me suis même mise à pleurer en lisant une fic une fois (En intraveineuse) je ne sais pas si tu la connais :)

Et bien écoute je suis ravie de savoir que les pensées d'Harry te font rire (il m'arrive de rire toute seule en les écrivant devant mon écran d'ordinateur^^) En fait je crois que je devrais renommer ma fic 'Tribulations d'un esprit atteint de la Malfoyphilie' qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? xD

Je crains qu'en effet Harry soit traumatisé à vie par les expériences qu'il va prochainement vivre (et Draco aussi hé hé hé) surtout que tu viens de me donner une superbe idée =D

Et quant aux cerveaux multiples d'Harry je pensais au fait qu'on dit souvent que les hommes ont deux cerveaux : celui qui se trouve dans leur crâne (quoi de plus normal ?^^) et celui … qui se trouve en dessous de la ceinture ^^

Mais ne réduis surtout pas tes reviews je les attend avec impatience à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre ce serait me priver de mon petit plaisir )

A bientôt :)

Très chère **Kage19** et bien bienvenue sur cette fic :)

Et merciiiiiiii :D Avec tous les compliments que je viens de relire je vais être remontée à bloc pour continuer ma journée de boulot :)

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Une part de tarte à la mélasse ?**

_C'est donc plongé dans ces réflexions très profondes sur la longévité que ma vie devrait avoir que je me suis dirigée vers la sortie de la Salle sur Demande. Notre salle. Enfin, pas réellement, mais c'est un peu comme ça que nous la voyons. Ce qui, de mon point de vue, est assez compréhensible. Une salle dont presque personne ne connait l'existence, qui n'apparait qu'à ceux qui la demande, où nous avions l'habitude de nous rejoindre pour les réunions de notre organisation clandestine, où a disparu le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, où nous avons détruit une partie de notre pire ennemi, où un des élèves de notre année s'est fait tuer par sa propre création … Cette pièce a été témoin de tant de choses ... des épisodes de nos vies dont le souvenir restera à jamais gravé en nous._

_Et je suppose que ce qui est en train de se passer rejoindra les annales des morceaux de vie dont elle a été le théâtre. J'étais en train d'ouvrir la porte tout en me faisant la réflexion qu'il faudrait que je pense à un plan de défense pour faire face à Draco – et non pas un plan de fuite organisée comme certaines personnes pourraient le penser – et je secouais la tête de défaitisme, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte, sans toutefois me décider à la refermer, tout plongé que j'étais dans mes pensées. Alors, bien entendu, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi je me suis retrouvé plaqué contre un mur. Encore. Et puis un éclair blond est apparu dans mon champ de vision. J'ai simplement eu le temps de penser qu'un plan de fuite organisée n'aurait pas été si mal que cela au final avant qu'il n'attaque._

'Regarde moi quand je te parle, Potter !'

_Oh oh … S'il me dit quelque chose comme ça, il y a 90% de chances pour qu'il m'ait adressé la parole avant … Non pas que cela me dérange qu'il me parle, surtout avec les lèvres qu'il a … Ça ne va vraiment pas ! Je ne peux avoir l'eau qui me vient à la bouche en pensant aux lèvres de Draco ! Peut importe qu'elles soient rouges et légèrement humides … Draco n'est pas une part de tarte à la mélasse ! Draco n'est pas une part de tarte à la mélasse ! Draco … n'est pas … une part …_

_Ouch ! Je regarde mon beau blond **(1)**, un peu perdu. Pourquoi tant de brutalité ? La violence ne résout rien ! Ce n'est vraiment pas en cognant ma tête contre un mur sur je vais être plus attentif à ce qu'il dit. Je dirais même que les chances que je le sois –attentif s'entend- auraient même tendance à diminuer drastiquement suite à de tels traitements. Et puis tant qu'il aura des lèvres pareilles le problème restera le même !_

'Non mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème, bordel de merde ?! Tu te sens tant que ça obligé de me faire sentir comme une merde parce que tu es le Saint Sauveur et que je suis le méchant fils de mangemort ?'

_L'incrédulité doit se peindre sur mon visage parce qu'il soupire presqu'imperceptiblement. Ce qui fait que ses si magnifiques lèvres sont légèrement entrouvertes. Et que son souffle s'échappe d'entre elles en un mince filet. Je crois que je me suis légèrement rapproché de lui car j'ai l'impression que l'aire de la partie de son corps qui m'obsède et où la lumière se reflète a grandi.** (2)** Je me force à secouer ma tête avec force pour en chasser ces idées de Draco transformé en tarte à la mélasse. Chose que j'aurais cependant peut-être du éviter, surtout après qu'elle soit rentré en contact forcé avec un mur à de multiples reprises._

'Ça n'a absolument aucun rapport avec le fait que tes parents soient des mangemorts, c'est juste toi …'

_Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase –que j'avais déjà eu du mal à former vu le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux- que ma tête va une fois de plus rendre visite à son ami le mur. **(3)**_

'ESPÈCE DE…'

_Aussi brusquement qu'il s'est mis à s'égosiller, il s'arrête pour reprendre d'une voix dangereusement calme. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que lorsqu'il est en colère ses joues deviennent rouges. Je me demande dans quelles autres circonstances elles pourraient le devenir …_

'Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire, Potter, que tu as décidé de m'ignorer, non pas parce que je suis supposé être dans le clan adverse mais simplement parce que tu avais décidé que ma tête ne te revenait pas ?'

_Oh mais si rassure-toi** (4)** ! Ta tête me revient très bien ! Tellement bien même que je n'arrête pas d'y penser ! De l'imaginer avec diverses expressions … dans diverses positions … avec plus ou moins de vêtements sur le corps …_

_Non ! Non ! Non ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! Je n'arrive plus à concentrer … et mon sang converge vers le mauvais endroit … Draco n'est pas une part de tarte à la mélasse ! Draco n'est pas une part de tarte à la mélasse ! Draco … hummm … ses lèvres sont aussi douces que je le pensais … et légèrement humides … il a beau être en train de me ravager les lèvres, tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est la chaleur qu'il dégage et qui m'entoure telle un cocon … humm … aïe ! Il m'a mordu la lèvre ! Ahhh … il fait doucement passer sa langue dessus, comme pour se faire pardonner … Oh ! Merlin ! Sa langue est dans ma bouche ! La langue de Drac … humm … Je ne sais pas où il a appris à faire ce truc là mais s'il recommence je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à me retenir de lui sauter dessus, tarte à la mélasse ou pas !_

_J'ai l'impression de fondre contre sa bouche et lui il ne trouve rien de mieux que d'aller caresser tout doucement ma langue avec la sienne … et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer une autre partie de mon corps à la place de ma langue …** (5)** Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu détache tes lèvres des miennes ? Non je n'halète pas ! Je suis sûr que si j'essayais j'arriverais très bien à me passer d'oxygène, d'abord !_

_Peut-être que lui il ne peut pas … il est magnifique comme ça … les paupières mi-closes … les joues teintées de rouge … les lèvres rouges et si humides … la respiration saccadée … les cheveux décoiffés **(6)** … la robe de sorcier entrouverte … On croirait qu'il revient d'un moment de pure débauche ! Il ne sait vraiment pas à quel point il peut être appétissant comme ça !_

_Peut-être que si vu le regard dément qu'il me lance … Comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus à tout moment … Pour le coup, je devrais peut-être faire un effort pour essayer de le retenir avant qu'il ne détale comme un lapin._

_J'ouvre la bouche qui a enfin pu goûter aux délices des lèvres de mon petit blond** (1)**. Et il détale effectivement comme un lapin …_

_S'il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il va m'échapper, c'est sûrement qu'il a oublié que je suis Celui-qui-a-survécut-grâce-à-ses-superpouvoirs-et-sa-chance-démentielle-au-plus-grand-mage-noir-de-son-temps-et-aussi-un-peu-grâce-à-tous-ses-amis. La partie à retenir étant 'grâce-à-ses-superpouvoirs-et-sa-chance-démentielle' et 'aussi-un-peu-grâce-à-tous-ses-amis'. Je précise, des fois que …_

_Je disais donc, superpouvoirs + chance démentielle + plein d'amis = Draco est à moi !_

_Je sais, i peine une heure je cherchais un moyen de fuir face à lui** (7)** mais maintenant qu'il m'a embrassé, les circonstances ont changé ! Il n'est absolument pas question qu'il fasse ce truc qu'il fait avec sa langue à qui que ce soit d'autre ! Déjà que gâté comme il est par la nature il les attire comme des mouches, alors s'il fait ça à qui que ce soit, c'est sûr, sa vertu sera en danger !** (1)**_

_C'est décidé, il faut que je trouve un moyen de le protéger lui et sa vertu ! Il me faut un plan … mais avant ça, il faut que je passe aux toilettes pour m'occuper personnellement d'un problème beaucoup plus urgent …_

* * *

**(1)** Nous rappelons que tout ceci se passe dans l'esprit d'un Harry Potter atteint de Malfoyphilie, toute trace de possessivité dans son discours est donc un des symptômes de ce syndrome très rare.

**(2)** Petite minute de silence pour compatir à la rechute que fait l'auteur … en effet, atteinte depuis de longues années d'une forme aigue du syndrome de la périphrase géante, elle avait cependant réussi à reprendre le contrôle de la longueur de ses phrases, c'est donc avec un grand désespoir qu'elle voit la maladie la rattraper ...

**(3)** Mieux vaut s'en faire un ami qu'un ennemi surtout vu la fréquence à laquelle ils se voient !

**(4)** Cette phrase laisse place à l'interprétation. En effet, certaines personnes pourraient, en entendant ce discours, prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, imaginant avoir à faire à une personne psychopathe.

**(5)** Nous essaierons de ne pas trop nous attarder sur les fantasmes de notre petit Harry, après tout il n'y peut rien si Draco sait vraiment bien utiliser sa langue !

**(6)** Notre petit Harry national aurait-il profité de leur baiser passionné pour passer sa main dans les cheveux de son petit blond (cf. (1)) et lui faire une coiffure qui soit plus à son goût ?

**(7)** Nous remarquerons que bien qu'il ai nié chercher des moyens de fuir au début du chapitre, il n'éprouve aucun remord à avouer qu'il le faisait effectivement une fois que ce n'est plus du tout le cas. Petit Ryry, c'est pas bien !

* * *

Coucou tout le monde :)

Alors voici la suite j'espère que vous avez aimé malgré le délire grandissant d'Harry (et par extension le mien)^^

Merci à , **Kage19** et **rangeela** de suivre cette histoire )

Maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews :)

Tout d'abord, **Kage19** merci :)

**Akirafyeeeee** ! :D

Et bien, pour tout te dire, tout cela sort de mon cerveau malade^^ et puis, je me suis dis que c'est bien le genre de choses qu'Harry (enfin la version de ma fic qui se tape de très gros délires tout seul) aurait bien pu penser^^

Pour la réaction de Ron, j'avais prévu de le faire devenir vert, crier et peut-être même une crise cardiaque sauf que quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, c'est comme ça que c'est sorti … comme quoi les personnages nous font faire ce qu'ils veulent au final ^^

Et puis, comme d'habitude Harry s'emballe dès que les mots 'Malfoy' et 'embrasser' sont placés dans la même phrase, qu'est-ce qu'il y peut ? Ces petites lèvres rouges et pulpeuses sont à lui, alors il ne fait qu'exercer son droit de propriété^^

C'est sûr ! Un psychomage lui permettrait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées (cela fait d'ailleurs remonter des souvenirs de 'Sang froid' de Sillia) … mais ce serait beaucoup moins drôle ! :p

Pour Hermione et Ron, je me suis dis la même chose au début, et puis, il m'est venu l'idée que Ron pouvait avoir certains arguments lui permettant de renverser la situation … du genre de ceux qui lui ont permis d'avoir des choses à raconter à Harry ^^

Totalement d'accord ! Que quiconque voulant rejoindre le cercle des « auteurs pas prévoyant du tout » nous fasse signe )

Pour la petite idée que tu m'as donnée elle se trouve à la fin de ce chapitre^^ en réalité j'avais une très vague idée de ce qui allait se passer et après avoir vu ta review j'ai eu un éclair de génie qui a plongé directement au cœur de mon cerveau pour donner cette situation toujours aussi bizarre^^ Par contre pour le super plan d'Hermione tu devras attendre encore un peu^^

A bientôt :)


	7. Explication

Coucou tout le monde si vous n'êtes pas partis à force d'attendre pour avoir une suite ...

Alors je voulais m'excuser pour ce long temps mort mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration en plein milieu du chapitre, je n'arrivais même pas à commencer une phrase c'est pour vous dire-' Enfin, et quand j'ai voulu m'y remettre je ne trouvais plus mon fichier word sur mon pc et j'ai cru qu'il était sur ma clé usb qui est passé par accident dans la machine à laver ... Autant vous dire que j'étais un peu découragée et que j'avais l'impression que les éléments se liguaient contre moi, et c'est là que j'ai retrouvé mon fichier sous un nom totalement bizarre et que je ne comprend toujours pas aujourd'hui malgré mes efforts (je crois que j'avais abusé de glucose sur ce coup là). Donc je l'avais retrouvé sauf que voilà, j'ai eu une tonne de travail sur les bras depuis et honnêtement je n'en pouvais plus, je n'allais sur fb que pour vérifier que les gens qui sont en cours avec moi n'avaient pas mis des infos sur les cours et donc voilà où j'en étais ... et où je suis toujours d'ailleurs^^

Je profite du fait que je suis beaucoup trop déprimée d'avoir complètement foiré mon contrôle de ce matin pour bosser pour poster un petit message auquel je pense depuis un petit bout de temps :)

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir lâché ...

Je vais essayer d'écrire pour vous poster rapidement le prochain chapitre ... qui sera un chapitre dans la tête de Draco pour changer :D

A bientôt mes petits roseaux ;=)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Serpentard = méchant ?**

_Je cours. Parfaitement, je cours. Dans les couloirs de surcroit._

_Le fait que cela soit interdit aux élèves, par je ne sais quelle règle qui relève de la stupidité la plus profonde, ne me concerne en rien. Et puis, si les stupides personnes qui ont un jour stupide eu la stupide idée d'écrire cette stupide règle dans le stupide règlement de cette stupide école, si ces personnes – de la plus haute stupidité ! – donc avaient vécut ce que je viens à l'instant de vivre, elles aussi auraient couru pour sauver leur vie. Ou leur dignité. Quoique la différence entre ces deux concepts est très ténue._

_En outre, je ne parviens décemment pas à comprendre comment une chose pareille à pu se produire ! C'est tout bonnement scandaleux ! Je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un de ces stupides Griffondors qui a trouvé hilarante l'idée de me jeter un sort pour me faire faire une chose aussi stupide ! (1) Quoiqu'un Serdaigle pourrait très bien être derrière tout ça … Ne jamais oublier que nous pouvons tous être les sujets d'une de leurs nombreuses expériences sur le comportement humain ! Même un Pouffsouffle … non, n'exagérons rien, un Pouffsouffle reste un Pouffsouffle quelles que soient les circonstances ! L'amour et non la haine !_

_Oh ! Merlin ! C'est un Pouffsouffle c'est sûr ! Il ou elle – ne soyons pas sexistes, que diable ! – nous aura vu nous disputer et, sentant que cela allait certainement se terminer de la même façon que dans la bibliothèque, il ou elle m'a lancé ce stupide sort !_

_Je dois cependant reconnaître un mérite à ce sort. Un seul et unique mérite. Potter était tout entier concentré sur ma personne. Finie son idée saugrenue de m'ignorer quand je daigne lui adresser la parole. Il avait bien trop pris la grosse tête. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a réussi, grâce à je ne sais quel miracle, à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il faut qu'il se permette de m'ignorer, moi Draco Angelus Malfoy, simplement parce que nous n'étions pas exactement du même côté durant la guerre._

_Oh oui ! Dès à présent, sa Seigneurie Potter va être pleinement conscient du fait que l'on n'ignore pas un Malfoy. Et dire qu'il aura suffit d'un stupide baiser. En parlant de baiser, je dois dire qu'il ne m'a pas semblé avoir beaucoup résisté le petit Potter. Voir pas du tout. Voir tout le contraire. Je crois bien qu'il m'a attiré vers lui pour ne pas que mes lèvres quittent les siennes._

…

_D'accord, j'embrasse divinement bien. Parfois au point que mes proies ne tiennent plus debout. Mais c'est un Griffondor ! Et un Griffondor ne se laisse pas faire par un Serpentard. Même s'il a un physique sur lequel bavent les trois quarts de la population de Poudlard, corps enseignant compris (2) même s'il est d'une intelligence plus que rare dans l'obscur ignorance où baignent les nouvelles générations même si par un simple baiser il a réussi à mettre tout votre corps en feu._

_Bien entendu, les Griffondors avec leur cerveaux plus que primitifs ne parviennent à faire que ce genre d'associations d'idées : « Serpentard = méchant ». (3) Et en ce qui concerne Potter, l'association doit plus être de l'ordre de « Serpentard = Malfoy = méchant méchant »._

_Alors si précisément, malgré ces associations d'idées idiotes il ne m'a pas repoussé, c'est qu'il n'était lui-même pas contre cette idée…_

_Un sourire étire lentement mes lèvres. Un beau sourire machiavélique et sadique. Mon sourire n°3 juste après le sourire méprisant et le sourire ironique._

_Les calculs défilent à toute vitesse dans mon magnifique cerveau. Je vous laisse quelques indices de ce qu'il se passe ici … un petit Potty accro … un petit Potty qui ne peut plus détourner les yeux de moi … un Draco Angelus Malfoy qui a un contrôle total de Potty alias Je-suis-le-seul-et-l-unique-sauveur-du-monde-regardez-moi … En quelques mots : un vrai délice intellectuel !_

_Un peu comme ce baiser qui n'était pas si désagréable que cela … Ce qui est sans aucun doute totalement grâce à moi ! En effet, il serait peu probable que le Saint Sauveur de l'humanité y soit pour quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait réellement un tant soit peu d'expérience. Chang ne compte pas, ils étaient bien trop puceaux l'un comme l'autre pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que des baisers mouillés sur la joue. Quant à la belette junior, et bien son nom parle de lui-même. Une belette ne peut décemment compter comme expérience valable ! Voilà à quoi se résume son « expérience »._

…

_N'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

Ron me regarde d'un air sceptique. Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi. Après tout, je n'ai rein fais de particulier. J'agis tout à fait normalement. Etrange … Ce n'est pas grave, je suis de bonne humeur alors je ne laisserais pas son scepticisme entacher cette belle journée.

(1) Petite dédicace à un OS dont le titre est « Les garçons ne jouent pas à la poupée » de makun dont une traduction a été faite par Quiproquo.

(2) Nous n'expliciterons pas ici les membres du corps enseignant cité ici qui s'adonne à cette occupation. Il serait en effet mal venu de choquer nos petits lecteurs.

(3) Mais non il n'est pas méchant Draco. D'ailleurs, il tient à vous dire quelque chose. Je lui cède donc la parole. 'Je tiens à éclaircir quelques points avec vous. Tout d'abord, je ne suis point « méchant », je fais simplement preuve de réalisme. Et j'ajouterais pour celles et ceux qui continuent à protester que vous n'avez jamais eu à faire à ces être plus que … primitifs, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Lancez quelque chose dans un couloir, peu importe ce que c'est et vous verrez les Griffondors s'écrier « Serpentards ! Serpentards ! » Et si l'un ou l'une d'entre eux ose protester ils lui répondront « Serpentard = méchant ! » ce qui aura pour effet de les ranger de leur côté. D'autre part, vous sauriez, encore une fois si vous habitiez Poudlard, que le langage griffondoresque est un langage qui reste rudimentaire de part leur masse cérébrale atrophiée par l'abus des couleurs jaune, rouge mais surtout orange. Ceci étant dit, je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de continuer à parler d'un tel sujet. En espérant que vous saurez reconnaitre une vérité quand vous l'entendez.'

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Désolée pour le gros moment sans poster mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration ces derniers temps mais comme j'avais commencé ce chapitre et que je pensais m'arrêter ici pour le point de vue de Draco je me suis dis autant le poster =)

Voilà voilà ! Maintenant j'aimerais remercier **Melissa-Lena**, **Dadoumarine**, **Sahyadu2b**, **severine32**, **BB-initials**, **Faaaan**, **UchiwaPower**, **Nihal'Jiyong**, **anonyme28**, **Belldandy55555**, **Elaelle**, **Kage19 **et **Akirafye** pour votre soutien ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que des gens aiment ce que vous faites ! :)

Maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews !

Alors **BB-initials** et **Sahyadu2b**, merci ! J'espère que ce que j'écrirai dans la futur vous plaira :)

**Kage19**, je viens de m'imaginer moi aussi Draco sortant d'une tarte à la mélasse et j'avoue que j'étais morte de rire^^ En fait je me l'imagine sortant en tenue d'adam de la même manière que les strip-teaseuses qui sortent de ces gâteaux^^ Vive la Malfoyphilie ! Sans elle le monde des ff s'effondrerait . A bientôt )

Akirafye ! Cela fait un petit bout de temps ! Désolée je t'ai un peu abandonnée dans le cercle des « Auteurs pas prévoyant du tout » mais je vais me rattraper promis !

Alors je tiens à préciser que je ne suis absolument pas saine d'esprit !^^ Comme ça c'est dit ! Il va falloir s'y habituer mes petits ^^

Je sais je sais j'ai beaucoup d'années de pratique donc des cours de philosophie à conjecturer sur la vie sexuelle de notre prof tout en inventant des démonstrations « scientifiques » pour prouver nos propos ! Mais je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus !

Quant à la Malfoyphilie, j'avoue tout je suis coupable^^

Et bien, en réalité, il n'a pas réellement rien fait^^ C'est juste que vu qu'on est dans ses pensées et qu'il a justement grillé tous ses neurones dès l'instant où il a vu les lèvres de Draco de près, et bien on va dire qu'on n'apprenait pas grand-chose à part des « oh ! » et des « ah ! ». Mais en fait il l'a embrassé en retour ce que Draco compte bien exploiter d'ailleurs *petit sourire diabolique*

Tu as compris mon plan machiavélique ! Malheureusement Harry et Draco me tiennent … mais surtout Hermione me fait peur *petits yeux humides*

Je pense que tu sais maintenant pourquoi il l'a embrassé^^ Enfin plus ou moins^^

Tu m'as donné très envie de voir Draco déguisé en lapin xD Je pense que ce serait quelque chose à faire^^

Et en fait je ne sais pas trop qui va le plus souffrir vu les idées psychopathes qui visitent aussi Draco^^ Je me demande d'ailleurs si elles ne sont pas toutes nées de ce baiser^^

J'attend avec impatience ta réaction sur ce chapitre :)


End file.
